Really, Again?
by LonelyLostBoy12
Summary: Kenny McCormick just got out of Juvie, just to find out his parents were arrested again and he had to go into care. Being the unwanted, trouble making black sheep, no relatives wanted him. So the social Worker calls in none other than the Fosters couple. (I suck at summaries, Author note inside explains more)


**AN: Okay, but first listen.**

 **You clicked on this story because you're probably interested on how the fuck someone decided that they were gonna write a Fosters/South Park crossover. But hear me out.**

 **First, I know they aren't in the same areas. The Fosters are in San Diego, and South Park is in Colorado, I changed it. South Park is a small district in San Diego that is considered the bad, ghetto, poor, whatever you want to call it, section.**

 **Second, I was working on a draft for a different Fosters crossover while having a South Park Marathon. I had hit "The Poor Kid" episode, in which Kenny, Kevin, and Karen are taken away and put into a foster home. That sparked an idea in my head, and it wouldn't get out. The episode gave hints to Kenny and co. to being verbally and physically abused. (The opening with Karen crying, and Kevin fighting his dad while Kenny sat annoyed and bored on the couch, along with the Social worker talking about their files) and I just thought, what if Kenny popped into the Fosters life for a few weeks, maybe a few months.**

 **Third, I such at making characters fit who they are for the most part. I love Kenny, one of my fave characters (Next to Butters and the Goth kids) but I can't write him for the life of me, but I really wanted this idea to come to life and I don't have any friends beside me that write fanfic. I haven't watched the Fosters for sometime, so the timeline and characters might be fucked up, but that okay. I'm trying.**

 **Fourth, I am a vulgar person in real life. I joke about dirty or illegal shit, and curse like a sailor, but I felt odd throwing that into the Fosters head first (I am working on a Shameless/Fosters cross and it does having cursing but for some reason I couldn't write it here.) but you do get a peek of cursing near the end mostly and I feel weird about it but I decided to keep me. Fight me.**

 **Fifth, there is no plot line. I have no plans for the future on this, just random ideas. I don't know if I'll update, or anything but I wanted to get this out there because who knows how many other people thought about this, or if this will spark someone else to write a SP/Fosters crossover (If you do though, PLEASE review or pm that you did, I would love to read it.)**

 **Sixth, this is not beta'd. I never beta my stories, I just don't put the time in finding one, and talking to them, and all that shit. I just don't feel like it *shrugs***

 **Seventh, I have thoughts on like Kenny scarring from each death, but I thought it weird if it did after he explodes and shit and so I thought why not have it happen a few years after most of the gangs shenanigans. They are all fourteen and starting high school, fight me.**

 **Eight, If you review, please no hate. Hate doesn't bother me, I just prefer if you guys send that shit through pms. Reviews are very much Appreciated, no matter if its a simple "update" or a long ass paragraph (I respond to the longer ones in AN because I appreciate the time put in typing it out). So, please review my dudes!**

 **Nine, I suck at writing. I'm not good, just keep that in mind while you read this. It's probably shitty, and maybe choppy and all that, just keep that in mind. I don't want you expecting to come in an read some Harry Potter level shit, Mkay? Mkay.**

 **Ten, If you actually read this authors note I congratulate you. I for one am some one who skips author notes when I find them too long or boring, so applause to you. And I hope you somewhat enjoy this (if anyone is actually reading this), with out further-a-do, here's the chapter~~~**

* * *

Kenny McCormick sighed, looking down at the new scar on his lower stomach. Since the day he turned twelve, his death wounds started leaving scars, lucky for him, most can me hidden my clothes or hair. This particular one came from when the other boys heard he was getting out from Juvie, he was reckless and made enemies, of course they wanted to off him while they still can.

Juvie, a place he's gotten to know the past four years. Fourteen, and he has a rap sheet. Kenny had to admit that the death thing helped when he didn't want some charges on his record, it often disappeared from memory just like his death. All he has on record is shopping lifting charges, and one assault. He yawned, stretching his arms over his heads. His feet moving on autopilot. He was on his way out of this hell hole, he flashed Craig a grin as he passed his cell. Craig returned with a smirk and the flip of a finger.

A snort left him, his blue eyes catching the guard eyeing him curiously. Kenny winked at the guard, a flirty smile slipping onto his bruised face. He bit back a laugh at the blush that over took the guard's face, who promptly looked away. Most guards were curious about him, he's been in and out of the facility for a few years now and he's still awake. He's young, five foot two, pretty face kinda guy but he made it and that gets people thinking. The amount of times he walked around with a bruised face didn't help the rumors that circulated.

If he was being honest, his flirty attitude didn't help either.

Ignoring the fact he wasn't in a changing area, Kenny stripped off his shirt, and pulled on his old parka. Even after six, maybe more, years the old parka still was over-sized and in one piece. He blatantly ignored the shocked look that passed both the counter work, and the guard's face at his marked body, and swiftly changed into his jeans and pulled on his shoes.

There were more reasons than one that he wore that parka.

"Hello Kenneth, I'm Rebecca I'll be covering for your usual." A cheerful redhead greeted him when he left the gated area. He knew immediately she was a social worker, his parents had to be out of commission. "It seems your parents were arrested on a battery charge. Their serving a bit of time but it will take a few months, maybe a year before they are released. We have a possible relative that can take you in, but the paper work will take a few weeks so we needed to find you a home for the time being-"

"Where's Karen and Kevin?" Kenny cut her rambling off, biting back the annoyance he felt. Leave it to his parents to fuck shit up once again. He tugged his hood up, but left the scarf resting loosely around his neck. These people weren't his friends, they wouldn't understand him.

"Karen and Kevin are staying at a relatives home." Rebecca replied, Kenny knew exactly why he wasn't going there. The hit of pity in her eyes and smile told him what he needed to know. He wasn't staying there because no one in his family liked him. He was he black sheep, they didn't want him in their home. "But we found a really nice couple, Stef and Lena that would take you in for the time. It might seem a bit crowded with five kids but trust me, you'll fit in just fine-Oh look, there comes Lena."

Kenny looked up to be met with an African American woman, she seemed to have an optimistic air about her. That almost made him smile, almost. There was a sense of nostalgia inside her brown eyes that had his eyebrows furrow, this wasn't the first time she got a kid from release.

"Hi, I'm Lena Adams" She smiled brightly, even though she hid it better than most people, Kenny could still read the pity off her and the slight tense in her smile. He liked her, but something didn't seem right...

* * *

When Lena Adams first caught sight of him, her heart clenched. She saw him before she made her way out of the car. He had a small frame, messy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, bruises and faint scars littered across his face. He wore a parka a few sizes too big, bag blue jeans, and ratty black converse. She could instantly tell he didn't grow up in an easy place, he need a safe place to sleep, something she'll give him.

Her mind kept going back to the day they got Callie. The tears that was in her eyes, the cry for help. Also the fact she got her behind Stef's back... This time was different, they had a week noticed and the family was ready for the new foster child to come in. Stef wanted to come, but Lena figured it best if only one went, not to overwhelm the poor kid so soon.

"Hi, I'm Lena Adams." She smiled brightly, taking in the kid's reaction. She didn't let her smile falter when he didn't make a move to shake her hand, or his tense and guarded way he carried himself, even with the seemingly relaxed shoulders. She's worked with too many kids to not pick up on it, or the fact that it was warm out and the kid was wearing a parka.

"Sorry about him, he can be a little... shy." Rebecca smiled, Lena just nodded in understanding. She met Rebecca a few days before this, Bill had a family ordeal and wouldn't be able to make it. "He's Kenneth McCormick, as I'm sure you already know-"

"Kenny." The small voice cut in, catching Lena's attention. She couldn't stop the genuine smile replacing the large one at what she saw. Kenny's posture relaxed a bit, he had a small smile aimed at her. "I prefer Kenny."

"Alright Kenny." Lena acknowledge, nodding her head towards her car. "I hope you're ready to meet the rest of us."

* * *

Kenny didn't know what to expect, but he wasn't expecting this. Two twins, Mariana and Jesus, a bio son, Brandon, Callie and her brother Jude. Kenny was really good at reading people, something he's been getting better at. The story this misfit of teens told him was a bit... concerning? Callie and Brandon had some serious chemistry, whether as history or present, it was there. Jude was definitely gay, not bisexual, definitely gay. Trust Kenny, he usually has a good sense about these things. Stef fit what he had been expecting, although he thought she would be more butch.

The couch was an upgrade from his mattress on the floor, much more comfortable so he couldn't complain about that. Nope, what he wanted to complain about was the odd looks the girl, Callie kept glancing his way as they all settled for dinner.

"Where you from?" Jesus asked, shrugging at the looking his moms gave him. Kenny didn't mind questions, he isn't use to them, but he doesn't mind. Maybe the attention that was focused on him was what bothered him, he was after all so use to being in the background. Out of habit, Kenny tugged to sleeves of his hand-me-down black long sleeve down, having ditched the parka when Lena showed him where he would be sleeping.

"South Park." Kenny answered shortly, ignoring the raised eyebrows it got. South Park was after all the area that most delinquents came from. "It's better than it sounds trust me" Kenny added as an after thought, taking a bite from the chicken served. He couldn't remember the last time he had a home cooked meal.

"Oh, that's pretty." Mariana cut in, motioning to the necklace resting around Kenny's neck. "where'd you get it?" Kenny toyed with it for a moment, remembering when he got it. It was the day Karen found his Mysterion costume in his closet, she had been looking for his old shirts to borrow, and that same day she had found the necklace at thought it fitting. It was a small crystal blue pendant, with a crooked halo resting on it, attached to a simple silver chain. He got it two years ago, and he didn't plan on loosing it.

"My sister gave it to me." Kenny, again, answered shortly, a small faint smile sitting on his face.

"That's sweet of her." Mariana grinned. "Where is she now?" It was after the questioned left her mouth did she realize just how bad the question really is but Kenny answered without a second thought.

"At my uncle's house." Kenny mused, ripping his chicken to pieces with his fork. His stomach not used to eating so much, if anything. "They didn't have room for me while they waited for my parents to get back."

"Why are you in the system?" Callie finally asked the question burning everyone's thoughts. Everyone looked at Kenny worriedly. Kenny shrugged, noticing Brandon's eyes flickering to the scars looped around his neck.

"Poor family, parents do stupid shit to try and get money, get arrested, here I am." He's answering remained short and direct. He made sure to leave out the point about how his father's alcoholism, or his mother's drug addiction, or the abusive nature of his family. Conversation dwindled from there, small, unimportant topics that Kenny chimed in only when asked something.

It was when dinner was being cleared and people had headed off to bed that Kenny turned to Lena and Stef.

"Can I make a call?" Kenny asked, motioning to the house phone he spotted earlier. "I have a few friends that are probably worried sick about me..."

"Of course you can, honey." Lena nodded, shrugging off Lena's worried look. Kenny typed in the number he remembered, ignoring Stef's sudden departure.

"Hello?" The confused voice of a long term friend rang form the phone after a few rings.

"Really dude?"

"Kenny?! Dude, when did you get out? Where are you? Cartman is so much more of an ass when you aren't around."

"I got out a few hours ago Kyle." Kenny shrugged, sitting at he table, not caring that Lena could hear him. "I'm at another foster home, gonna be stuck here until dad and mom get out of jail. Battery assault this time. I doubt anyone else would take me in."

"Another one? Wait, are they anything like those agnostic freaks right?"

"No." Kenny laughed, shaking his head. As much as he hated it at the time, it was the butt end of more than a few jokes for them. "Not those Dr. Pepper loving cucks. It's a les-couple, they got five other kids."

"No fantasizing about them, Kenny."

"Nah, not my type. Anyways dude, I gotta run but tell the others I say hey and that I'll be back soon."

"Yea dude, be careful... Wait, where's your parka? I'm not use to hearing your voice."

"Don't worry, I've got it. It's hotter in this part. Bye, night."

"Bye man, stay safe."

* * *

"So, even though you should only be staying for a few weeks, you will be attending school. Since you and Jude are the same age, he will be helping you out in showing you the school. Lena'll work to see if you guys can get the most classes together. She's the vice principal at the charter school our kids go to, Anchor beach." Stef explained. Kenny bit back a sigh, he really hoped he didn't have to deal with school, much less a charter school. They focused too much on student academics and shit. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"We also want you to know that if you ever need to talk, we are all ears for you." Lena popped in, resting a hand on her wife's shoulder, and offered Kenny an encouraging smile. "I've read your file and I know things are difficult for you, so I just want you to know that we are here, and if you don't feel comfortable talking to one of us, the kids will be happy to be a shoulder for you."

"uh, thanks..." Kenny nodded, tugging on the sleeves of his shirt. Sensing his discomfort from the topic, Stef decided it was best to change it.

"I hope the couch is okay for you." Stef offered. "I know it's not as good as a bed, but considering everything it was the best we could do. If you stay for longer than intended then maybe we could think of an air mattress-"

"The couch is great." Kenny cut in with a toothy grin, Stef noticed the chipped front tooth. "It's better than my bed at home." At that moment, Stef decided she was going to have Lena give her this kid's file and get to know a little about what he's gone through.

* * *

"Wait, so there's evidence and probable idea that there is abuse happening in that home, but the kids keep going back?!" Stef looked up from just the first paragraph of the file to her wife, disbelief in her eyes.

"The kids won't say who it was they hurt them." Lena had a sad look in her eyes, resting a hand on her wife's knee. "From the medical exam, it looks like Kenny's the worse one out of all of them."

"I can see that." Stef scoffed, shaking her head. She couldn't believe what she was reading or even how the McCormick couple kept getting custody back. "He had scars littered all over his body, ranging from bullet wounds, to burns, to cuts... Is he seeing a therapist?" Her train of thought shifted when she noticed to section including mental health. The kid had a self-destructive behavior, doing anything and everything that could risk his life or get him in trouble. Not to mention the little not of possible direct self-harm. The sad sigh that left Lena, answered her question before the counter-part even spoke.

"No, he refuses. When ever they try to get him to talk he blocks them out. No one can get anything out of him." Lena settled herself in bed, resting her head against Stef's shoulder. "In the time he's here, I want to try and help him. He need it, Stef. I couldn't just let him slide by and end up in another bad situation..."

"I get it, love." Stef cut into the silence that followed the statement, understanding her wife completely. "While he is here, we'll do everything in our power to help him."

* * *

Stef yawned, it was three in the morning and something woke her. Letting her eyes adjust, she saw Lena still sleeping peacefully beside her. With a sigh, she pulled herself out of bed and made her way to the kitchen for a drink. Once down the stairs, she glanced into the other room and froze. The couch was empty. Cursing softly under her breath, she walked into the room, looking for any sign that the kid was still there.

A sigh of relief escaped her at the sight of a small form, curled up on the floor, clad in an over-sized orange parka. She walked over, taking in the fact that Kenny left the pillows alone but bunched up the blanket for a pillow. She assumed the parka was his makeshift blanket.

"Hey..." She whispered, tapping his shoulder. In an instant blue eyes sprung open and he sat up, almost knocking her off balance. "Hey, it's okay. Just wanted to make sure everything was alright." Kenny blinked confused, before he realized his spot on the floor. Stef took in the messy blonde hair, bags under bright blue eyes, and exhausted form in. She felt her heart clench ever so slightly.

"Uh, sorry..." He mumbled, and hand moving to scratch the back of his head. "I'm use to sleeping on the floor... Takes some time to get use to, you know?" Ever since Karen started having nightmares, Kenny has been giving up his mattress to her and 'standing guard' against any monsters that might come in.

"It's okay, I get it." Stef sat herself cross-legged in front of the small teen. "What's your family like?" She asked, leaning back on the coffee table. She noticed the small smile sliding onto the teen's face and was glad she asked the right thing.

" There's my brother and sister, Kevin and Karen. Karen's a sweetheart, I take care of her. She's so young, and innocent, I want to keep her like that for as long as I can." Kenny smiled, a light sparking in his eyes. Stef couldn't help but smile at the amount of care and love Kenny had for her. "Kevin's the complete opposite. His a fucking bastard. He doesn't spend a shit ton of time at home, so it balances out." Even with the crude way he said it, Stef knew he cared about his brother the same. Choosing to ignore the language since Kenny was being open, she instead opted for another question.

"How about your parents?"

"Assholes, but they try." The shrug, and head tilt downwards told Stef to back off. Stef handled enough cases of abused, or neglected kids to know when to back off and when it was okay to push.

"You called a friend right? What about them?" Give she had snooped on the call, she didn't know much about them from the conversation." A laugh left Kenny, and just like that the two stayed up exchanging stories. Kenny going on about the crazy things he and his friends went through, most that Stef brushed off as an active and choosing to ignore how this teen was as crude as a sailor, while Stef popped in with a few pranks, or incidents that happened in the time that they were all together.

Stef was warming up to the small, vulgar teen and vice versa.

* * *

 **AN: Ay you read the whole thing! Congrats my dudes!**

 **Please review and let me know what y'all thought about this.**

 **Much appreciated**


End file.
